


Sneezing

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Scott loves about his fiancé. He loves his smile and his voice and his touch and his laugh. But something he doesn’t love is Isaac’s way of waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezing

There were many things Scott loves about his fiancé. He loves his smile and his voice and his touch and his laugh. But something he doesn’t love is Isaac’s way of waking up.

To anyone else, Isaac is completely normal. But no one else ever sees him wake up. And for the longest time, neither did Scott. Scott has never been a morning person. Stiles and him would stay up till dawn and sleep till noon during the summer just because they could and they liked it. They’re night owls. Isaac is not. After Isaac moved into the McCall house after Isaac’s only relative, his dad, was killed in a car accident, the dynamic didn’t change. Isaac had been a friend of theirs for a while and it only seemed natural to extend the friendship into an invitation to live with Scott. Stiles would’ve offered as well but they only have three bedrooms and the guest one was filled with Stiles’s research papers and had string everywhere from his current topic. After Isaac moved in, Scott and Stiles started waking up regularly on Saturday mornings after sleepovers to an actual breakfast cooked in the McCall family kitchen. Ms. McCall started calling Isaac her favorite son as not only did he cook, but he cleaned up after himself as well.

It was nearly a year before Scott realized that he’d fallen in love with Isaac. They were almost done with highschool, all three of them were going to UC Berkeley and rooming together, Stiles had come out as bisexual, Isaac had come out as gay, and Scott was still trying to figure his sexuality out when in the middle of the night he realized he’d already eliminated the possibility of being straight because he liked Isaac. It took another month after he came out the next morning at the breakfast table for Stiles to convince him to make a move on Isaac. And, as it turns out, Isaac had been waiting for months for Scott to become comfortable with himself and start something.

Scott and Isaac dated all the way through college, only breaking up for three months when Scott went on a study abroad program to Spain and they didn’t want to do an international relationship. Neither of them even tried to date someone else in that time. Stiles always joked around saying they were the epitome of annoyingly cute couples but he was in a relationship with Lydia Martin, the only girl at Berkeley that could give Stiles a run for his money when it came to academics, and therefore had no say in the matter of annoyingly cute couples.

But, because of Isaac’s early morning habits, it wasn’t until senior year of college that Scott ever woke up before Isaac. At first Scott was pleased. He got to lay there in their tiny bed and stare at his sleeping boyfriend’s face. Isaac was beautiful when he was asleep, Scott already knew that from his late nights awake with Stiles, but right now Isaac was more beautiful than Scott had ever seen before, probably to do with the morning light shining in the window instead of the darkness of three am that Scott usually saw sleeping Isaac in. Scott didn’t want to ever stop staring. Until Isaac woke up with a loud, violent, and spit filled sneeze. Scott grunted and fell backwards off the bed, landing on the floor with a slightly painful thump and a face covered with spittle.

“Scott!” Isaac exclaimed, jumping forward to look over the edge of the bed. “Are you alright?!”

“You sneezed in my face!” Scott was confused.

“Yea sorry about that.” Isaac blushed. “It’s why I wake up earlier than you. So I have time to wipe you off and make you breakfast to make up for it.”

“You do that?” Scott asked.

“I feel bad otherwise.” Isaac shrugged. “Were you going to get off the floor?”

“Yea pass me the tissues.” Scott said, getting to his feet and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Isaac rolled to the other side and grabbed the box of tissues before rolling back and holding them out. “Sorry.” He blushed.

Scott smiled as he took the tissues. “Isaac we’re dating. Your spit has been in a lot weirder places than just on my face.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Isaac sighed. “And no doctor I’ve seen knows why it happens, just that it always happens.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Scott asked, curious.

Isaac blushed again, looking down while he shrugged. “I didn’t want to scare you off.” He admitted softly.

Scott laughed, reaching out to lift Isaac’s chin up so they were looking at each other. “Dude I stayed loyal to you even when we weren’t apart and I was surrounded by beautiful Spanish women. I’m not about to leave just because you have a strange process of waking up in the morning.”

Isaac smiled. “Really?”

“Duh.” Scott laughed, reaching out to poke Isaac’s forehead. “You’ve got a brain in there. Wake it up.”

Isaac grinned and darted forward to peck a kiss to Scott’s lips before rolling away again, getting something out of his side table, and rolling back. “Here.” He declared, thrusting the small cardboard box out to Scott.

“What’s this?” Scott asked, setting down the dirty tissues and taking the box.

“Open it.” Isaac told him.

Scott did as told and his jaw dropped. Sitting inside was a simple silver band with a small red ruby pressed into the top.

“Scott, you’ve literally been one of the best friends I’ve ever had.” Isaac started. “And I’ve loved you since the start. That love changed when we were in high school and now I want it to change just a little bit again. Will you allow me to call you fiancé instead of boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Scott exclaimed, lunging forward to hug Isaac and press a kiss against his lips. “A thousand times yes.” Scott whispered when they broke apart.

Isaac grinned. “Guess you’ll have to put up with my sneezing for a long while.”

“Let’s hope so.” Scott grinned back.

So maybe Isaac is normal during day and has a weird habit when he wakes up, but Scott loves him more than anything and he can’t wait for fiancé to become husband. And, he supposes, the sneezing isn’t too bad. Scott sleeps like the dead anyways so it’ll be no bother. And besides, it’s kind of adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat or prompt something


End file.
